


catch us on our good side

by lady_peony



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, and the rest of the phantom thieves - Freeform, some references to persona 5 royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: KURUSUThanks to our passionate Phans, from Joker and the Phantom Thieves! (he folds his thumb and index finger together to form a tiny heart by his cheek) Please keep up your support, and Goro-kun and I promise to steal more hearts each week!or some behind-the-scenes looks at the Phantom Thieves as actors, filming Persona 5 as a drama.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	catch us on our good side

_Cheerful, peppy music plays as the camera zooms in on words in a large text—  
_ **VAGUE: "This Week's Behind the Scenes Drama Clips!"**  
  
 **Clip #1**

( _Voiceover_ ) **Last week, this park had been a bustle of color and smiling cheer as city crowds turned out for the seasonal hanami celebrations. While the picnic-goers may have long scattered, the bustle here today is hardly less noisy. Why are we here, you ask?**

**For some behind-the-scenes sneak peeks at Persona 5, this spring's hottest new drama! Oh—isn't that two of the stars over there?**

_SCENE opens as the camera lenses focuses slightly on two boys, sitting on flimsy fold-out chairs set up on the grassy shade beneath a tree_

**One of the main stars, no less! Akira Kurusu, sixteen years old—an actor of mystery, the man of fifty faces, as some reviews have started calling him. And—Akechi-kun!**

**KURUSU AKIRA** Yo. 

**AKECHI GORO** Hello. Ah—you wanted us to say something for our fans?

**Yes, yes. Just a couple questions, if it's not too much trouble. How do you feel about working with each other in this filming so far, Akechi-kun? Kurusu-kun?**

**KURUSU** My feelings towards Akechi-kun, hmm? I've been very lucky—I've mostly played cameo parts in episodes and films in the past, so to be able to learn from a seasoned senpai like him is humbling. 

**AKECHI** You exaggerate, Akira-kun.

 **KURUSU** Senpai, how could you? Here I am, presenting my honest feelings, just to have them be ruthlessly shot down. 

**AKECHI** ( _Raises an eyebrow, his glance vaguely exasperated_ ) Really? Are you really doing this?

 **KURUSU** More honestly, Akechi-kun's acting really challenges me to push my own skills to a higher level. He brings his all to the filming when the camera starts running, and I feel compelled to match that. 

**Right, right. Your viewers really seem to have noticed and picked up on the wonderful portrayal of tension and feelings between your two characters in your previously aired scenes...so much so that I heard the script-writers extended Akechi's part in the story significantly, and even added in additional episodes to fully explore your combined storyline.**

**KURUSU** ( _Smiles_ ) Is that so? I truly appreciate all of our fans' wholehearted support...but I can't say much about future episodes. ( _taps a finger to his lips_ ) Spoilers, you know. 

**And you, Akechi-kun? How do you feel about working with Kurusu?**

**AKECHI** ( _Sips from a straw in a drink in hand, the letters 'Coffee Iced + No Sugar', scrawled across the side._ ) To be perfectly honest...I hate him.

 **KURUSU** Goro. Goro. _Goro_. I'm thirsty too.

 **AKECHI** ...

**You're uh...holding out your iced coffee for Kurusu to drink from right now.**

**KURUSU** ( _Takes a long sip of coffee from the cup still grasped in Akechi-kun's hand, the sound lasting nearly for all of ten seconds._ )

 **AKECHI** ( _Calmly_ ) Yes. Like I said, I hate him.

> **KURUSU** _draws his head away from the cup in_ **AKECHI'S** _hand, looks up at the camera._

**KURUSU** Thanks to our passionate Phans, from Joker and the Phantom Thieves! ( _he_ _folds his thumb and index finger together to form a tiny heart by his cheek and winks_ ) Please keep up your support, and Goro-kun and I promise to steal more hearts each week! 

**AKECHI** ( _Looking down at his nearly emptied cup in hand_ ) We do appreciate your sincere support. ( _smiles_ ) Please keep paying this fool's paycheck so he can pay me back for his running coffee tab.

 **KURUSU** It was just ten cups, Goro. 

**AKECHI** Twelve.

 **KURUSU** Ten.   
  


* * *

  
**Clip #2**

_SCENE Two figures, sitting down—_ **AKECHI** _and_ **KURUSU** _._ **AKECHI** _is in his recognizable brown school uniform and school tie._ **KURUSU** _likewise, in the black and red-accented uniform of the drama's fictionalized Shuujin High School._ **KURUSU** _, sitting down with earbuds in his ears, taps his fingers at his phone._ **AKECHI** _, his shoulder pressed against_ **KURUSU's** _, squints down at the same screen, his eyebrows furrowed._

_As the camera zooms in,_ **KURUSU** _looks up, blinks and smiles._

**KURUSU** ( _Pulling down his earbuds_ ) You're back.

 **AKECHI** ( _Nods_ ) With more questions, I expect. 

**Guilty as charged, Detective-san. May we ask—why did you decide to go into acting? And when did you and Kurusu-kun first meet?**

**AKECHI** Why acting, hmm? How should I put this—it was a doorway that opened up to me, so I took it.

 **KURUSU** Your fans would have been deprived of your charming presence if you hadn't. What is that nickname they call you nowadays? Assassinkechi? The Crow Prince?

 **AKECHI** ( _Laughs_ ) We don't need to go into that.

**You didn't start out with an acting background, did you, Akechi-kun?**

**AKECHI** That's right. Most people know this already—but I'm an orphan, just as my namesake character is in the drama, and I was studying at a high school on a scholarship. It wasn't until my second year that I started acting in some bit parts and such. It's a little difficult to juggle both school and my bigger role now, but I manage somehow.

 **KURUSU** You did those bit parts so very well.

 **AKECHI** As for when I first met Akira-kun...It had been raining, wasn't it? Just at the start of that summer.

 **KURUSU** We almost came to blows over an umbrella.

 **AKECHI** I wouldn't put it like that.

 **KURUSU** See, it had been really rainy that night. And almost all of the umbrellas at that particular 777 were out of stock.

 **AKECHI** We had ended up grabbing onto the last one on the shelf at the same moment.

 **KURUSU** You almost knocked over an entire shelf of dried squid.

 **AKECHI** ( _With emphasis_ ) _We_ almost knocked over an entire shelf of dried squid.

 **KURUSU** The clerk did not look happy with us. ( _nudges an elbow into Akechi's side_ ) I really needed that umbrella, Goro. My phone was out of battery.

 **AKECHI** I don't see how your lack of preparation became my problem.

 **KURUSU** Well...You could have set a better example as a senpai.

 **AKECHI** I did lend you my phone didn't I?

 **KURUSU** Hm. That's true. And that's how he ended up meeting my agent, who swung by to pick us up from the 777 and dropped us off at our addresses.

**You both met at a 777, then? I'm sure your fans appreciate that relatable glimpse of some of the stars they admire so much. Why did you get into acting, Kurusu-kun?**

**KURUSU** It was a bit of a surprise to me that people like the stuff I'm in. I'm not...not the chattiest person, out of the rest of the cast.

 **AKECHI** Some of your fans say they do prefer the strong and silent type.

 **KURUSU** ( _Tilting his head_ ) As opposed to the courteous and princely type? I understand where your appeal comes from, but I'm not so certain I can speak so confidently about mine. 

**AKECHI** ( _Clicks his tongue once_ ) You're being far too modest. Where Akira excels in—is his absorption and reflection of moods by his presence and micro-expressions, without necessarily needing to spell it out through speech alone. His understanding of the emotional interiority of the characters he inhabits—

 **KURUSU** ...Goro, you're going to make me blush.

 **AKECHI** Why the embarrassment? I'm merely stating the truth, am I not?

 **KURUSU** ...

 **KURUSU** Well. Well. ( _raises a hand to scratch at his neck_ ) We might want to review our script before they finish up filming Makoto's scenes in the school set. 

**AKECHI** Oh, the script review. Yes. We could do that instead of watching your attempts at passing the next level of Monster Strikers you mean?

 **KURUSU** ( _Turning to lean a chin against Akechi's shoulder_ ) Technically it counts as character work. It's a little like billiards practice, isn't it?

 **AKECHI** That's a bit of a stretch. Come on, up we go. 

> **AKECHI** _and_ **KURUSU** _stand,_ **KURUSU** _rolling out a crick in his neck._ **AKECHI** _tugs at the earbuds off of_ **KURUSU's** _neck, and begins winding it in a neat coil around his fingers as they walk away from the camera._

* * *

**  
Clip #3**

_SCENE_ **KURUSU** _and_ **AKECHI** _sitting side by side on a low stone wall, legs dangling over the edge;_ **KURUSU** _is in the long dark coat of his Joker outfit, his mask pulled up to rest on the top of his head;_ **AKECHI** _is in his white-and-red Crow outfit, his face unmasked._

 _Below them, around the stairs sits a scattered grouping of the other cast members of the Phantom Thieves;_ **RYUJI SAKAMOTO** _._ **ANN TAKAMAKI** _. And_ **FUTABA SAKURA** _._

**What's the funniest story you remember happening on set?**

**SAKURA FUTABA** Ehehehe. My memory is long and my grudges are old.

 **SAKAMOTO RYUJI** If your grudges are old, doesn't that make it sound like you're just an old lady already?

 **FUTABA** Don't drag us off the rails! I have the power of youth and wisdom and experience on my side! ( _points at Ryuji_ ) Remember that time when I had been napping in that one dark maze place, and when I walked out, you almost punched me in the face?

 **RYUJI** Hey, hey dude! You had been the one to surprise me. I was just walking by, I hadn't expected to see you pop out of nowhere with that strange giant mask over your face. Haru told me she heard rumors from the crew that the maze was haunted at night! 

**TAKAMAKI ANN** The maze...? Oh, the House of Darkness set! I think Haru was just messing with you, Ryuji. 

**FUTABA** Ryuji accidentally kicked a hole into the side of that set.

 **ANN** Good thing the outside of the set didn't matter so much! They only needed to duct tape that right up to block out the light, and film us all inside it anyways. 

**KURUSU** Good thing it's easy to fix. He wasn't the only one to accidentally make a hole in that one set piece, wasn't he?

 **AKECHI** Oh—yes, are you referring to that one time when we—?

 **KURUSU** ( _rather quickly_ ) You mean that one time when we were just previewing the maze.

 **AKECHI** Ah. Hahaha. Ha. When we were just previewing it. Yes. That's—exactly what I meant.

 **KURUSU** Anyways. There were funnier things that happened too. Yusuke.

 **AKECHI** _Yusuke._

 **KURUSU** Yusuke and his grilled fish saga.

 **ANN** Hey, but the fish he cooked didn't taste half bad!

 **FUTABA** ...

 **RYUJI** ...

 **AKECHI** ...

 **KURUSU** ...

 **KURUSU** Morgana's tail almost caught fire cause he got a little too curious as to what Yusuke was doing.

 **AKECHI** I suppose the costuming department was grateful that he didn't ruin his Fox costume while he was at it as well.

 **KURUSU** So—Out of all the Phantom Thieves' outfits, besides your own, which one seems the coolest to you?

 **AKECHI** ( _giving a slow once-over glance at KURUSU_ ) If you're asking me...the Joker one, I have to admit, has a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to it.

 **KURUSU** Oh? If I tell Costuming I'm willing to take a cut from my paycheck, should I take this one back with me from set?

 **AKECHI** ( _lips curling up into a grin_ ) You can do as you like. I won't stop you.

 **FUTABA** ...

 **RYUJI** ...

 **ANN** ...

**ANN** stands up. 

**ANN** ( _Loudly_ ) Water break! I need to go take a water break...and, and go get some water! I'm just going to go...over there...far, far away over there.

 **FUTABA** Ann, wait up for me!

 **RYUJI** Hey! Hey! Guys, I'm coming along too!

* * *

  
**Clip #4**

_SCENE In a field,_ **KURUSU's** _head is on_ **AKECHI's** _lap. A dark cat is velcroed over_ **KURUSU's** _chest, like a living sideways fanny pack._ **AKECHI** _himself is looking at a book, one hand turning over one page, and another. His other hand loosely rests on the top of_ **KURUSU's** _head._ **KURUSU's** _eyes seem to be closed._

> **FUTABA** _shows up a little ways away in view of the camera, and marches towards them._

**FUTABA** Aren't you being a little too doting on him during breaks? 

**AKECHI** ( _Unruffled_ ) If I don't dote on him during breaks, then when can I? Do you know how insufferable he gets if I don't pay enough attention to him?

 **FUTABA** Yeah, yeah, you two are like, the set's most ridiculously sappy power couple, we all know that. ( _frowns_ ) But more importantly, my Mario Kart record is at stake, and that guy ( _points at_ **KURUSU** ) hasn't challenged me in weeks!

 **KURUSU** ...Is it really a challenge if I can beat the level with one hand?

 **AKECHI** Ah. Awake now, are we? 

**KURUSU** Yeah. Sorry Futaba, I'll remember to beat your score during the next lunch break

 **FUTABA** Ok. Ok. I'll hold you to it!

 **KURUSU** ( _Fully opens his eyes, turning his head to look at the camera_ ) We got some company, it seems like.

**Sorry for the interruption to your nap, Kurusu-kun. If you don't mind us asking all of you—Who is your favorite cast member to work with?**

**FUTABA** Inari! Or Sumire is pretty fun too—she's beaten Akira so many times at DDR on our cast arcade outings! She and Kasumi are the only ones who are keeping Team Akira-Goro off the top of the score charts.

 **AKECHI** I don't know if I can pick. Everyone is always working so hard on set after all.

**And you, Kurusu-kun?**

**KURUSU** ...

 **KURUSU** ( _Purses his lips, and puts his hands around the cat on his chest to pick him up, looking at him in the eyes._ ) Morgana! 

**AKECHI** Oh? You're choosing—the cat? 

**MORGANA** ( _Meows_ )

 **FUTABA** ( _Looks down_ ) Hey Mona, wanna come play with me?

 **MORGANA** ( _Chirps with a questioning tone, and twists, rolling out of Kurusu-kun's hands to trot over to Futaba's ankles._ )

 **FUTABA** I love you too, Mona! Let's skedaddle from here, what do you say?

> **FUTABA** _picks up_ **MORGANA** _and tucks him into her arms. Turns around to stick out her tongue at_ **KURUSU** _once and begins walking away into the distance._ **KURUSU** _looks faintly distraught_.

**KURUSU** Betrayed! Betrayed by our only child! ( _brings down his hands to clasp them over his chest_ )

 **AKECHI** Don't be ridiculous. ( _reaches a hand down, flicks a finger over KURUSU's forehead_ )

 **KURUSU** I'm not. You wouldn't leave me like Mona did, won't you?

 **AKECHI** ( _Huffs_ ) Not with the way you're clinging to me, I won't. Besides... _(he leans down close to_ **KURUSU's** _ear; his lips move, whispering something too quiet for the camera to catch_ ) 

**KURUSU** Okay. Yeah, I believe you.

 **AKECHI** Good. As long as you remember.

> _Camera FADES OUT on_ **KURUSU** _looking up, smiling softly at_ **AKECHI** _;_ **AKECHI** _is looking down, his expression matching_ **KURUSU's**.

**Author's Note:**

> +it's just fluff here, fluff fluff fluff as far as the eye can see  
> +akira's agency is The Velvet Room and his manager is Igor, lavenza sometimes visits the office as an assistant; margaret or theodore drives the agency's limos sometimes  
> +everyone is playing characters under their real names  
> +wanted to add a scene where actor!akira gets a minor sprain in his wrist from a fight scene with akechi and akechi frets about it, but i didn't get the chance  
> +wanted to do some more experimental writing here focusing more on just dialogue over setting description; i suppose it was successful if it got finished  
> +shoutout to the shuake disco, u guys are great


End file.
